


За кадром

by Anakris



Series: Тень в разуме [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Minor Violence, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: - Ты просила дать тебе шанс, - тихо, в сторону, не заботясь о многочисленных камерах, произнес Локи, - надеюсь, ты им воспользуешься.Тьма в углу собралась в единый сгусток.- Уже, Локи, - хриплый голос натужно скрипел. Оба не заботились о наблюдателях.





	1. Chapter 1

Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Солдат.  
  
\- Я жду приказаний.  
  
\- Излагаю суть миссии: защита объекта 05-23. Никто не должен контактировать с ним, касаться его, подходить к нему. Разрешается любое воздействие, - равнодушно сообщил его куратор, протягивая папку.  
  


***

  
  
_\- Локи? Здравствуй, друг,_  - в его голову аккуратно постучался чужой голос разума от истощенного тела, подвешенного за исхудавшие руки к потолку.   
  
Когда-то красивая, дикая черноволосая женщина со звездами в глазах, теперь была лишь собственной тенью, худые кости, тонкая кожа и цепи с асгардскими подавляющими рунами. Всё это никак не сходилось с мелодичным и сильным голосом разума.  
  
_\- Я могу освободить тебя,_  - Локи подошел и начал подбирать ключ к оковам.  
  
_\- Не стоит,_  - остановила его женщина, -  _не обманывайся о моей природе, я не уйду без него._  
  
_\- Глупый мидгардец бросит тебя при первой возможности_ , - спокойно, не отвлекаясь от своих действий, заметил асгардец.  
  
_\- Ты просто хочешь вернуть долг_ , - предположила она.  
  
_\- Ты спасла мой разум_ , - отступая и хмурясь на чужую глупость, недовольно проворчал он.  
  
_\- Я дала тебе шанс_ , - тихо ответила она, -  _если хочешь вернуть долг, отплати тем же. Дай мне шанс._  
  
_\- Хорошо, глупая женщина,_ \- взметнув полами плаща, развернулся Локи, -  _не упусти его. Будет глупо играть в столь любимые тобой шахматы в одиночестве._  
  
_\- Не сомневаюсь,_  - голос стал тише, зеленые глаза закрылись, голова упала на грудь.  
  


***

  
  
\- Итак, что насчет объекта 05-23?   
  
\- Никаких изменений, сэр.   
  
\- То есть мы всё еще ничего не знаем.   
  
\- Именно так, сэр. Но она не из асгардцев. Мы изъяли материалы из больницы, не совпадают ни кровь, ни физиология.  
  
\- Продолжите изучение.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты просила дать тебе шанс, - тихо, в сторону, не заботясь о многочисленных камерах, произнес Локи, - надеюсь, ты им воспользуешься.   
  
Тьма в углу собралась в единый сгусток.  
  
\- Уже, Локи, - хриплый голос натужно скрипел. Оба не заботились о наблюдателях.  
  


\- Сэр, Локи с кем-то беседует!  
\- Сэр, в комнате с заключенным посторонние!

  
  
\- Между нами нет долгов, - откашлявшись, прошептала тень.  
  
\- Между нами нет долгов, - церемониально поклонившись, ответил Локи, - надеюсь, вскоре мы сыграем.   
  
Сгусток тьмы и тени растаял.  
  


***

  
  
\- Локи, - Тор подошел к камере собственного брата и увидел, как тот играет в шахматы с собственной иллюзией.  
  
\- Сын Одина, - кивнул брюнет, не отвлекаясь от игры.   
  
\- С кем ты говорил тогда, в мидгарской тюрьме?  
  
\- С одной своей знакомой, - он потер подбородок, всё еще сосредоточенный на игре, - она весьма интересная ведьма. Шах, - откинулся на спинку стула Бог, победоносно улыбаясь.  
Его иллюзия задумчиво перебрала варианты, а потом переместила пешку на две клетки вперед.  
  
\- Ведьма? Но разве в мидгарде остались волшебные сообщества? Один сказал, что все они давно истреблены!   
  
\- Один сказал, что я его сын по крови и духу, - пожал плечами Локи, - а оказалось, что мой отец Лафей. Я бы не стал ему верить.   
  
\- И где она сейчас?   
  
\- Не знаю, Тор, сын Одина, это лучше спросить у всевидящего Хеймдаля, - иллюзия Локи сделала рокировку, и Бог вернул все свое внимание игре, спрятав язвительную усмешку в уголках губ.


	2. Chapter 2

Есть Баки - ему двадцать два.   
Он любит свинг, красивых девушек в платьях с юбкой-солнце и чистое небо. У него в кармане всегда найдется сигарета от астмы для лучшего друга и сигарета для себя. В его серых глазах блещет голубое веселье и видится твердая уверенность в том, что как бы всё не было плохо, однажды всё станет лучше. 

Есть Сержант - ему двадцать пять.   
Он любит своего друга, спасшего его из ада, своих товарищей, прикрывающих ему спину в преисподней, и врача, способную одним только взглядом заставить его успокоится. У него всегда есть лишняя обойма патронов, порох в промасленной бумаге, и небольшой неучтенный пистолет с тремя патронами, просто на всякий случай. В его серых глазах расчет, уверенность и звериная тень, сквозь которую только в редкие дни можно увидеть веселье. 

Есть Солдат - ему неизвестно сколько лет.   
На первый взгляд.   
Он ничего не любит. У него ничего нет. А в его серых глазах - пустота.   
На второй, в общем-то, тоже.   
Вот только иногда он внимательно смотрит на змей и кошек, аккуратно отводит их со своего пути. Однажды кто-то заметил, как тень с бликующей рукой стояла напротив закрытой камеры с объектом 05-23. Иногда он думает о белых волосах, с затерявшимися в них лучиках солнца и о зелено-желтых глазах с вытянутым зрачком - в его глазах мелькает надежда. 

И есть Джеймс - ему около сотни лет, плюс минус год и, ну, кто тут считает?  
Он любит чистое небо, своего друга и неугомонного врача. У него всегда найдется неучтенное и запрещенное оружие (в эти дни ему запрещено носить любое оружие), машинная смазка и пачка сигарет. В его глазах мешанина из прошлого, не сбывшегося, мечтаний и стремлений, но всё это перекрывает уверенность и зеленоватая тень.


End file.
